Long Forgotten
by delirious love
Summary: A girl named Luca meets death of the Endless in a dark alley way in the out skirts of London.  thankyou Tinkerbell for giving me the strength to write this fic. enjoy
1. Default Chapter

Long Forgotten  
  
Part I:  
  
As she walked down the dark and void alleyway, Luca sensed another being in her presence. Full of alarm, she instinctively reached for her neck, grasping her ankh; her sense of security. She slowly turned around to find at the end of the alleyway a woman.  
  
Cautiously, Luca slowly walked up to her out of curiosity. As she walked she saw that the woman was dressed in a gorgeous black lace and silk dress. She, too, wore the ankh.  
  
Luca then remembered what had happened when she'd come up to somebody out of curiosity. Remembering her horrible past, she suddenly started to feel he unmistakable lump in her throat. White-hot tears flooded her vision and ran down her cheeks.  
  
Suddenly, the stranger come to her and looked at her full of sympathy and understanding. She gently wiped the tears from Luca's eyes. Luca, full of sadness, put her head down and wept silently. The woman then raised Luca's head until the woman and Luca's eyes were locked. The woman then said, "Luca, do not weep, for I will not abandon you like the others have."  
  
Luca then felt a sudden shock go through her body like nothing she had ever felt before. Dizzy and feeling faint, Luca looked at the strange woman and fell unconscious.  
  
Part II:  
  
Luca woke up to find herself in a giant elaborate room with a giant chandelier in the center. There were also two fountains with statues of people she had never seen. She sat up and was in the center of a huge four- poster bed that could at least twenty overly obese people.  
  
She examined herself, looking at the beautiful black silk dress she was wearing. She desperately tried to remember what happened to her. Was she dead? Was she dreaming? Questions similar to these raced through her mind.  
  
"Morning! Did you sleep well?"  
  
Luca jumped in panic. Who had said that? "I said that," the voice said.  
  
"Watch out," Luca called. "I have a knife and I will use it." She lied. "Okay, but it won't do you any good," the voice called out. Out emerged a girl who looked about the age of fifteen. She has waist-length, straight, thick hair. Everything about her was just irksome. Yet the most peculiar things about her were her eyes. One was blue, flecked with silver, the other was a bright green.  
  
"Who are you?" Luca asked. "My name is Delirium," the girl said. "I'm Luca," said Luca. Delirium replied, "Well, I knew that. But anyway, nice ta meet'cha!" Luca was beginning to see the girl was very bright and cheerful for one with such as dark name.  
  
Luca's past:  
  
Luca Jean Vienna was born on March 11, 1972 at 12:07 am. She weighed 6 lbs. 6 oz. She had dark brown eyes, jet-black thick wavy-curly hair, and light- tan skin. She grew up like every other child with friends and sleepovers. It was a happy time. Probably the happiest time in her life. As it came around her tenth birthday, she began losing her friends. They grew jealous of her, for she was very beautiful.  
  
When she was about twelve she grew entirely anti-social. She was quiet, only talking when absolutely necessary. She got decent grades all throughout middle school and into the beginning of highschool. When she was in the tenth grade she met a guy named Davis.  
  
Her immense beauty took him aback. How a girl could be so shy and quiet? He wanted her and he would do anything to get her.  
  
She became best friends with him and felt she could tell him anything in the world. She felt he listened with his undivided attention. They soon started dating.  
  
Now, Davis was the type of guy that would sleep with girls and told them he loved them, and then leave them to suffer miserably in her own emptiness.  
  
It had been some time since Davis had sex and he longed for it. He tried getting close to her several times, but she had just turned away. This frustrated Davis because no girl had ever done this to him before. On Luca's birthday, Davis took her to his house. She did not know where they were going. He took her into the house. He got close to her and then leaned down and they engaged in a long, passionate kiss.  
  
When he started to unbutton her shirt, she let go of the kiss and stared at him in disgust. He did not like this. He was desperate so he then knocked her unconscious and raped her.  
  
When he was done he drove her body to a nearby wood and left her. Nearly five hours later she woke up bruised and very sore. What had happened? Where was she? She then noticed she was bleeding in all sorts of places that should not have been bleeding.  
  
She gathered up all the strength she could manage and stood up. And she walked. And walked.  
  
A girl had seen her walked along the road. She pulled over and saw the condition Luca was in. She asked Luca is she needed a ride. Luca just barely nodded her head and got in the car.  
  
The girl called the police station and told them about finding Luca. She then took Luca to the hospital. She told the nurses about finding her and waited in the lobby while the doctors tried to determine what had happened. Although it was very obvious.  
  
The nurses then told the girl that found her that she was in critical condition but would live. The girl went to see Luca. She then said goodbye and left without another word.  
  
The police eventually caught Davis and had him serve years in prison. Yet this punishment was harsh, it could not take away all the scars that still lie forevermore in Luca's memory.  
  
Part 2  
  
"Where am I?" Luca asked. "You are in the realm of the dead." Luca's eyes widened with fear. "No, no, no. You are not dead. You're just at Death's house," said Delirium giggling. "Well, if I'm in Death's 'realm' and you're Delirium, then where's Death? And who's this 'Death'?" asked Luca. There were many questions she wanted answered.  
  
"Death is my older sister. She's out collecting the dead at the moment. She is the guide to either heaven or hell once mortals die," said Delirium in a sorrowful voice. "What's wrong?" asked Luca. Delirium sniffed and said, "Well, it's just that you mortals' life span is so short it's almost impossible to make friends!"  
  
"Then I'll be your friend for the time being," said Luca. "I would like that," replied Delirium. At that very second a big thump went throughout the house. Luca jumped, her eyes wide again. "What was that?" Luca asked shakily. "Deathy's home!" she said in an excited voice, "Oh," Luca replied, still on edge.  
  
"Delirium, I'm home!" a voice called out. "Okey dokey! I got the girl to wake up!" Delirium called out. "Oh, did you? That's great," said the voice and in walked the most beautiful woman Luca had ever seen. (Luca did not think she herself was very beautiful, though she was.) "You... you... you're the woman from the alleyway," she stammered.  
  
"Yes, I am. I'm Death," she said calmly. "I'm..." Luca started. "You are Luca," said Death. Again, Luca's eyes widened with fear. "How did you know my name?" Luca asked with fear and suspicion. "I know a lot about you," Death replied.  
  
"Well, thank you for letting me stay here, but I'm pretty sure I'm just taking up space and probably leaving a burden on you, so I should probably get going." Said Luca quickly. Death stopped her and said, "You're not leaving a burden on us. We like the company. We have much to discuss. After I tell you what I have to tell you, you'll think twice about going back." 


	2. It begins

Hello everybody. I know I never really introduced myself in the first two chapters, (which thanks to Tinkerbell,accidentally turned into ONE!) so now I will !! Well this is my first story so all you reviewers tell me what I did wrong and compliment me on what I did right. I actually like it since I get it a lot from Tinkerbell and Babo-Chan ( You two should know I'm talking about you.). Well enjoy!

Part 3

"Luca Joan Vianna. Such a beautiful name. A beautiful person with a horrible past and undecided destiny, "said Death calmly." Why have you brought me here, " asked Luca. "I have brought you here because you are in danger.' Death replied. Luca asked, " How am I in danger?" ever since Death had brought her here the questions in her head kept building.

"I want to make sure that your comfortable when I'm telling you this. Delirium, please take her to go get cleaned up,"said Death. Delirium replied cheerfully, "Okey dokey!"

As the two were walking Delirium asked Luca if she was comfortable staying there. Luca replied, "I'm fine . My only worry is are you fine with me staying here?" " Ofcourse we are! I can't wait until you meet the rest of them!" Delirium exclaimed cheerfully.

" The rest of who, " asked Luca slightly taken aback. She had thought that Death and Delirium were the only people in this strange new world. How silly it was for her to think of something like that. She never dreamed that there were more like them. She was already beginning to love them. Something that hadn't happened for fifteen years.

A great deal later , Luca came out clean and refreshed. She wore an elegant black ,silk dress. Little strands of hair had been braided, (by Delirium of course) and around her neck was her ankh as always.

Delirium guided her to a magnificent room that was about the size of two ballrooms. In the center was a Death sitting on a giant circular sofa.

" Please, sit down," said Death. Luca sat down on the squashy velvet sofa. "As you know that fifteen years ago a man named Davis Thompson was sent to prison.," began Death, " He did something horrible to you, something that should have never have happened. I will now tell you what my brother Destiny has foretold."

Death breathed in deeply and let it out in a long sigh. Then she began, " This man, that did this horrible sin now wants you dead." At this Luca's eyes widened with horror yet she was not suprised. Death continued, " When this man Davis Thompsan went to prison fifteen years he promised that when he got out that he would take revenge by hunting you down and killing you.

My brother Destiny foretold that I was supposed to come down to Earth although it was not my time and rescue you from Earth.

Delirium piped , "Me too!" " Yes you too Delirium. Delirium and I will be out most of the time. I hope this won't be any problem,"Death said. " If you don't mind me asking , what exactly are you doing when you're out," Luca asked.

"That's a very intertesting question you ask there. I guide the dead to where they belong. " said Death. "To heaven or hell, right,"asked Luca. "Yes," replied Death. "And what is Delirium's job,"asked Luca. "My job is to help the delirius and most of the time Death comes and takes them away. That's why I can never ever make friends," said Delirium pouting.

"Oh I just forgot,"said Death hitting herself on the head. "When you were brought into this realm you became almost immortal.This has never happened to anyone which is odd. Oh, but you will eventually die, like the rest of us but not for a very long time."

She paused and then said,"There comes a time when life calls on you Luca. You must understand and accept your destiny. For then is when your true journey will begin. You must stay here and help the six of fulfil our  duties.You will go back to Earth someday, but not until our brother Destiny tells you to do so."

"But won't they be looking for me," asked Luca tears welling up in her eyes. She trembled in fear. she didn't like being on Earth at all. Nor did she like this place. This "World of Realms".

"Who, "asked Death, " The ones on Earth you mean? Oh, no. When ..." " When you fell a sleep they thought you were dead so they had a funeral but I stole your the body before they buried you," Drelirium said proudly. Death continued after being cut off by Delirium who has a knack for doing such things,

"By the time you go back to Earth nobody will have ever known you even existed. Hopefully you will learn a few things here, but your main purpose here is to teach us."

A few hours later they all had dinner in silence. They all had nothing to say. Then both Death and Delirium went out and left Luca alone. All of this was just way too confusing. She could not believe this was happening to her out of all the people it could have happened to.

She soon found parchment paper and a peacock feather quill and began to write:

_Dear Diary,_

_This is my first day in this strange place. These people Death and Delirium are telling me all sorts of things that I do not know how to feel about. I still feel very deeply for Davis. He will always live forever in my heart, no matter what he did to me or whatever these strange people tell me. I would give anything to see him again._

_-Luca_

Then she laid her head down and went to sleep on the big circular couch.


	3. The Dream

Part 4

"Death of the Endless, I summon you ."

"Yes my brother, you called me?"

"Yes I did. I need to talk to you about something."

"Well here we are standing around doin' nothing so spit it out!" Apparently Death was not in the greatest moods.

"Well I made a bargain with a person and I'm having trouble meeting ends with them,"Dream explained. "Who, exactly are we talking about," asked Death in an I'm-about-to-scream-at-you-for-being-such-a-dumbass look.

"The Shallow Brigade,"he said barely above a whisper. "Who from the Shallow Brigade," she asked , her eyes boring into his skull. As her gaze intensified as he tried to answer her he stared down at his feet like student that had just been caught playing hookey.

"Jemmy," he whispered.

This was her worst fear come true. He always dug himself in so deep that he needed help getting out. Dream always came running to her to pull him out of his own mess. Fortunate for her,everyone Dream had gotten in trouble with so far was a friend of hers. Yet Death was now afraid that Dream had dug his own grave.

"JEMMY? WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING,"she screamed,"JEMMY! OF ALL PEOPLE! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR DAMN MIND!" she screamed

Dream stood flinching in Death's parlor. Huffing and puffing Death eventually calmed down.

"Okay. What exactly did you do," she asked clearly still upset.

"Do you remember about thirty years ago when you gave that girl in Greece twentynine years to live if you took her fiance?"

"Yes. I do remember that. Why do you ask my brother?"

"Do you remember when Jemmy said thet if the girl in that explosion did not die she said she would come after me?"

Death sighed exasperatedly. "I see. Very well then. I will talk to Jemmy and The Shallow Brigade and I will explain why they should not take your life (even thought they have perfectly good reason to). It's a good thing you showed up because I have someone to show you." Dream looked puzzeled. "Come with me,"she said.

Drem followed Death into her gallery. "Destiny, Icall upon you. Please speak to me ." Dream still stood there cofused about what was going on.

"I am here my sister. What is it that you called me for," Destiny asked in a calm solemn voice.

"Would it be fine if I were to tell our brother Dream about the girl," asked Death. "Yes, I had consulted my book earlier and yes it is time. It is time he sees her with his own eyes, " Destiny said in more solemn voice than usual. "Thankyou,"said Death as Destiny faded away.

" I demand an explanation," Dream exclaimed. "What the hell is going on?" "Please calm down Dream. Much has happened in which you going on like this may make the situation worse. Now please, follow me," said Death calmly. Death led Dream to the lower levels of her realm. Once there she led him through the ballroom.

They then walked into a room where in the center lay a woman soundlessly sleeping. Death walked up to the bed and stared down at the pale, lifeless looking yong woman. Dream hesitantly walked forward and stopped at the side of the bed. He bagan to speak when Death put a finger to his lips and hushed softly. He caressed her cheek and touched her hair softly. He then bent down to kiss her lifeless hand and

walked silenly away.

Luca woke up to find herself in a room similar to the one she first woke up to her first night here. She recalled the dream she just had with goose-bumps. She knew the man from somewhere but she just could not place him. "Who was he? What is he? What draws me to care for a man I don't even know?" she thought.

Her dream was so peculiar and so eerie she could not help but to recall it countless times in her head. What did it mean?

It began in a moor that seemed to have gone forever. It had but only one tree off in the distance from where she was. She looked down at herself and saw that her attire was different.

She wore a top with a ruffled collar at the middle of her long graceful neck. A black tranluscent material came down to her chest. The sleeves were slim and came over her hand. The torso was a snug material and the bottom was large and full almost like a hoop skirt without the hoop of course.

She walked in the direction of the tree a sort of curiosity rising deep beneath her. As she walked on she began to make out a figure sitting beneath the tree. Her curiosity deepened. She walked a few yards closer and the figure came into view. He had on a cape that came to his middle with an elegant celtic design brooch. He wore trousers and leggings similar to those worn by men long ago with pointed shoes.

She stopped where she was and the man stood up and walked over to her. He walked up to her so close that if he had walked any closer they would have collided into each other. He grabbed her hand from where it was at her side and held up to his lips and kissed it. He then adressed her as Nada and said, "Walk with me."

She realized he had a deep bass voice with a slight English accent. She at first resisted frightened and scared. What did this man want? He then looked up at her with his black as night eyes beckoning her to follow. She followed him, and they walked hand in hand for what seemed an eternity. The sky above thm seemed to grow darker woth each passing minute. Lightning cracked and the thunder boomed above. the wind howled and the tall grass blew westward.

He then stopped walking and grabbed both of her hands this time and squeezed them tight.

"I will come, my love. My Nada. I will come."

Luca woke clutching her heart, a constant pounding. A decreasing throbbing in her throat. The name Morpheus suddenly was called out like an explosion in her head.

Morpheus.


End file.
